


The ending is the beginning

by SophieHadrouk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Epilogue What Epilogue, Fix-it fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieHadrouk/pseuds/SophieHadrouk
Summary: This is how it is supposed to end.This is the last episode but re-written so y'all can enjoy the meaning of life again.Lots of love,A depressed fan





	The ending is the beginning

The end is the beginning

The reformed Voltron and Altas were standing in front of the seemingly invincible Honerva whose beast was ready to end it all. The screaming of the Altean people was indispensable making the paladins of Voltron even more determined, if that was even possible, to win this battle once and for all. Honerva fired her laser towards the castle making the paladins throw their sword to protect the people. Honerva grabbed her chance and threw Voltron to the ground now that they were defenseless. 

‘ We have to take the fight as far from here as-‘, Keith started but was interrupted when Honerva tried to pierce them with her sword. 

The battle began in the valley next to the city and the people of Altea held their breath. Voltron was thrown onto the ground and Honerva made her move to pierce them with her drill. The paladins moved their sword in front of it and tried to hold the evil witch off with every strength still left in them. 

‘ This is not it ! ‘, Allura yelled and threw her handles forward with an immense force. 

A laser canon fired right into Honerva’s beast making her fall into the mountain behind them. The paladins grabbed their chance and punched Honerva through the mountain. 

‘NOW LET’S FINISH THIS !’, Allura grunted as she charged for the last hit. 

‘INCOMING’, Lance yelled and Voltron was his by charts of Honerva’s beast. Honerva made a portal using all the power of the paladins of Voltron and she toke off into a new reality. 

‘We can’t let this happen. She can’t get away’, Shiro grunted. 

The paladins threw their handles forward and pulled the chards out of them. The Paladins set off into the rift Honerva had created and entered the place they never thought they would see. 

‘ Is everyone okay ?’, Keith asked as he gained his conscious. 

‘ Yes ‘, the others replied as they groaned. 

‘ Does anyone have eyes on Honerva ?’, Shiro questioned while he and the paladins looked around. 

‘ What is this place ?’, Lance asked as he looked at something that looked like some sort of nerve system. 

‘ I am not sure ‘, Allura said as she took in her surroundings. 

‘ THIS IS THE BEGINNING AND THE END ‘,Honerva stated as she charged for Voltron. She shot her laser at one of the nerves and destroyed it in one hit. Flashes of people of all kind flashed through the paladins showing what Honerva was actually doing. 

‘ Can- Can you feel that ?’, Allura asked the others ‘, These strands are-‘. 

‘ The only remaining realities left in existence ‘, Lance continued. 

‘ This place is the source of time, of space, of.. ‘, Pidge added. 

‘ Everything’, Hunk finished as they turned to look at Honerva. 

‘ I will end this once and for all ‘, Honerva shouted as she shot her lasers at the other nerves. 

‘ We have to stop her !’, Keith shouted and all the paladins charged for the witch but they didn’t stand a single chance. 

As Honerva destroyed a reality the shock wave pushed them back making it impossible for them to come closer. As she kept destroying the realities all the paladins felt the breaking of existence within them up until one last strand was left. Their reality was left and Honerva started her charge. 

‘ She’s destroyed everything. There’s only one reality left’, Keith breathed. 

The paladins made their charge as well and knocked Honerva out of the way before she could destroy the strand. Pidge threw her handle forward making her his Honerva’s beast. Honerva threw her handles forward making her thrusters move Voltron towards the strand and hit her tail in Voltron’s neck with all her might. 

‘ If Honerva destroys this final strand, all of existence will end with it!’, Allura grunted as she tried to push back. 

The paladins now realized what was resting on their shoulders. It was their last chance to stop the evil witch, to safe their reality with all their loved ones in it and it was their fate to stop her, to end this once and for all. They tried to push back the beast with all their power which made Voltron gain a set of mega thrusters. The power they gained was strong enough to push them away from the strand. The paladins had never felt this connection before but they did not need to because they all knew this was enough to safe everyone. They charged for the core of the strand and a white light appeared as Honerva gasped. 

 

The witch was on her knees on the ground, panting heavily. She took in her surroundings and turned to the paladins. 

‘ Where are we ?’, she asked making Allura step forward. 

‘ This is the connected consciousness of all existence ‘, the princess stated. 

‘ You think you are safe here ? Soon, all will cease to exist ’, Honerva spat at the paladins.

‘ You have to stop this. All these worlds, all these realities, they deserve to live ‘, Hunk breathed as he looked at the witch. 

‘ Those realities are flawed and weak, living out the same pathetic cycle of war and pain ‘, Honerva stated making Allura step towards her. 

‘ There is beauty in their flaws. I lost my father, my mother, my planet, to this war but I’ve gained a new family and a purpose stronger than any I could have imagined ‘, she said and looked at the family standing behind her. 

‘ Humans began very flawed. There were wars and hate. But with each mistake they learned and grew ‘, Pidge added as she thought back at the journey and the people they met, the enemies they had defeated and the new allies they had gained. 

‘ And now we reach out to other worlds to pass on those same lessons and spread them across the entire universe like your people once did ‘, Shiro said as he looked at the paladins and resting his eyes on the one dressed in red before looking back at the witch. 

‘ And with every new world touched, the message grows’, Hunk explained as he looked at the witch, in search for any humanity left in her. 

‘ Every world, every reality. We wouldn’t exist without the others ‘, Keith breathed as he glance at Shiro. 

‘ Our differences are what make us stronger ‘, Lance added as he looked at the princess who had taught him so much more than just the meaning of true love during this journey. 

‘ You think your words mean anything to me ?’, Honerva questioned ,’ I’ve lived multiple lifetimes, and all of them filled with pain and loss. If I cannot experience the simple joys of life, why should anyone else?’. 

Allura took a step forward and laid her hands on Honerva’s temples making the witch gasp and all around them memories of Honerva started to show. 

‘ There was a time when you loved more than just your family, a time when your fascination with how vast the universe is gave way to your desire to help and uplift others’, Allura spoke softly as Honerva relieved her memories with King Alfor and how she was helping other civilizations . 

A vision was shown of Allura with prince Lotor as they walked the halls of the temple in Oriande.

‘ The beginning of Altean alchemy ‘, His voice echoed making Honerva’s heart break and tears started to form in her eyes when hearing her sons voice.

‘ You tried to help him ‘, she breathed ’, He was happy ‘, She continued as she looked at the memories of Allura and her son Lotor. 

‘ He deserved better. Better than I could give ‘, She said as the tears that had welled up in her eyes blurred her vision.

‘ Lotor may have been misguided but, ultimately he wanted to preserve life. Honor your son. Help me change this Honerva’, The princess breathed as she looked at the mother who was still holding back her tears making the princess realize how much she had sacrificed and lost as well. 

‘ I am sorry but the damage is done. There’s nothing left to save’, Honerva explained with a shaky breath as tears rolled down her cheek. 

‘ There is one option left. We can change the Quintessence within your vessel. Your son helped me learn how to transform it from a destructive force into a life-giving force but I cannot do this alone ‘, she explained and stuck out her hand for Honerva to grab. 

‘ You have sacrificed enough. I have nothing left to live for. This is the least I can do after the 10,000 years of destruction that I have caused’, she said and stood up. 

‘ You don’t have to do this alone ‘, Allura said. 

‘ I don’t.. but I will. All the magic I have gained from my search for the Quintessence should be enough to pull this off ‘, Honerva breathed as she turned to around. 

A golden light appeared that revealed six silhouettes as Honerva walked towards them. As she kept walking two of the silhouettes walked towards her and revealed Zarkon and prince Lotor. 

‘ My love, my son, we are finally reunited’, She breathed through her tears. 

‘ Mother I have missed you so much ‘, Lotor sighed as he embraced is mother. 

‘ Oh my son I have missed you more than words can explain ‘, she cried in his shoulder and let go to see her husband, she fell in love with years ago. 

‘ My love, my one and my heart, you have found us ‘, he sighed as he kissed his wife tender. 

King Alfor stepped forward towards his daughter who was held by Lance as she watched her father. 

‘ Allura I am so proud of you ‘, he said as he looked at his most precious possession. 

‘ Oh father I love you so much ‘, she breathed as tears rolled down her face. 

‘ One day we will meet again but do not forget I am always with you ‘, he said. 

‘ This is the end. Thank you for showing me I was wrong. For sparing my life when you had the chance to take it. But most of all thank you for returning me to my loved ones’, Honerva stated as they all disappeared in the light. 

A bright light flashed and with an immense force the whole nerve system with realities appeared as the paladins returned to their vessel. The paladins woke up to see they were back into their own reality, separated from the Altas. 

‘ Are we ?’, Keith started as he looked around. 

‘ It’s our reality ‘, Pidge breathed as she looked at her scanner. 

‘ Honerva did it ‘, Allura breathed with a small smile as she thought back. 

‘ I don’t remember that planet being there before ‘, Hunk stated making them all look at the planet in front of them. 

‘ It is Altea ‘, Lance breathed. 

 

~ one year later~ 

~ On planet Daibazaal ~

‘ With the return of planet Daibazaal, the Galra empire is at a crossroads’, Keith stated as he looked at all the Galra standing on the square ‘, For too long, the people of this extraordinary civilization have been manipulated by a dictatorship that placed a misguided sense of self-preservations above all else. It was a tragic, unfortunate series of events that led us down this dark, never-ending path of power and greed’, he continued as he looked at his people who he now realized to be so much more than just power hungry. He realized they were misunderstood just like him.

‘ But now we, the citizens of the Galra Empire, have an opportunity to make right all of the injustices set into motioned by our forefathers. Because of the sacrifice made by Honverva, we have been given a second chance to come together in rebuilding the Galra Empire by joining the Galactic Coalition and ushering in a new era of peace across the universe’, he said as the crowd erupted in cheers for their new leader. 

 

~ On the Atlas ~

‘ Your armies have attacked us at every turn ‘, one of the chancellors exclaimed. 

‘ If you had just agreed to our terms, the attacks would not be necessary’, the other spat. 

‘ You are occupying a peaceful settlement ‘, he shouted back as he slammed his fists on the table. 

‘ Our people were starving ‘, the other countered as she slammed her fists on the table as well earning Hunk’s attention. 

‘ Chancellors ‘, he stated earning their attention,’ please, sit. Dinner is served’, he breathed and handed them their plates as he continued to explain the well looking dish. 

‘ The filet of bandrillo, spiced with the seasoning from the plains of planet Mabo, alongside pilaf of long-grain forlongian brill from the vast fields of Antidoll. And it is accompanied by a cider made from the petals of the Altean juniberry flower. Bon appetite ‘, he said as everyone digged in. 

‘ Delicious ‘, Shiro said as he smiled at his friend. 

‘ It wouldn’t be possible without the cooperation of all three planets of the Xritoo system. Much like my cooking crew. Comprised of aliens from all across the cosmos ‘, he explained as he pointed at his crew with proud spread all over his face and voice ‘, working together to bring you this delicious meal. Princess Allura, who was not able to make it today due to family circumstances, once said: ‘’ we are always stronger together’’. If the people of your planets work together so much more can be achieved’, he said making Shiro stand up. 

‘ Let’s honor these wise words and our bond by a toast. To celebrate existence and the very first anniversary that marks the end of war and the beginning of a new era of peace ‘, Shiro said while raising his glass, soon followed by the chancellors. 

 

~ On Altea ~

 

‘ All done ‘, Pidge said as she grabbed the chip. 

‘ So, have you been thinking of any names ?’, Matt asked as he removed his goggles. 

‘ Yeah, I was thinking of Chip’, she said winking at her brother as she handed him the chip. 

‘ You and your puns ‘, he said with a chuckle. 

‘ When are you actually going to cut off that horrible ponytail of yours ?’, Pidge asked with a smirk as she looked at her older brother. 

‘ Pidge you just don’t get it. This beautiful ponytail of mine is the ultimate chick magnet. As a matter of fact it is the very reason my lovely girlfriend fell for me’, Matt said with wink as he looked at his little sister who made gag reflexes. 

‘ I am sure she was not wearing her glasses when she started to date you ‘, Pidge said with a laugh making her brother roll his eyes. 

‘ Katie, your father’s got the Teludav all warmed for you. You better get going. You don’t want to be late ‘, her mother informed as she came around the corner into workplace of the young Holts.

‘ Don’t worry, Pidge. I’ll have Chip all ready to go by the time you get back ‘, Matt ensured his sister as he wrapped his arm around the robot they had created. 

‘ Just don’t initialize until I return. I want to witness Chip’s first moments of consciousness ‘, She said as she took of her glasses and put these on Chip’s head. 

 

 

‘ Construction is on course ‘, The Altean Merla informed as she and Coran watched the catle. 

‘ Ah, most excellent ! How are preparations for tonight’s feast coming?’, Coran asked, ‘ It has to be perfect. It is not every day that we celebrate a new successor to the Altean throne ‘. 

‘ As soon as we can get access to the location, we can begin to setup. But it’s currently occupied by your friend, sir’, Merla explained as they turned towards the square on top of the stairs that led to the statue of Queen Allura and her husband King Lance. 

 

‘ And had Princess Allura not seen that there was still good left in Honerva, we most likely would not be sitting here today. She grew to understand that there is good in everyone. I think that is a big reason why I love her so much ‘, Lance explained to children sitting in front of them. 

‘ Even emperor Zarkon ?’, one of the children asked. 

‘ Yes, even Emperor Zarkon’, he said with a chuckle. 

‘ Do you think Honerva and her family are happy and together now ?’, another asked. 

‘ I sure hope so. Everyone deserves to be with their loved ones no matter where they are or what they have done. I could not imagine my life and after without my beautiful wife and son’, he explained making the kids smile at him. 

‘ Did you ever imagine becoming King of Altea ?’, one of the kids asked making the others nod in agreement.

‘ Well I never thought that someone as perfect as Queen Allura would ever fall in love with someone as ordinary as me but I am thankful she did ‘, he said thinking about his beloved wife. 

‘ And I am thankful for meeting this man who I am lucky enough to call my husband and who is anything but ordinary ‘, he heard from behind making him turn around to see his wife and new born son, Alfor. 

‘ All right class, I think King Lance has someplace to be right now and you all have class to get back to ‘, their teacher said making the kids groan. As the kids left Lance looked at his wife thinking about the very first time he met her. 

‘ What are you thinking about ?’, she asked as she looked at him. 

‘ About the first time we met ‘, he breathed as he looked into her beautiful eyes. 

‘ I swear if I told my past self I would fall in love with you after the horrible pick-up lines she would have died of laughter ‘, she said with a chuckle as she returned her gaze at their beautiful baby boy who was cradled in her arms. 

‘ I think my past self would laugh at me for trying to convince him I would end up a King with you as my beautiful Queen and our beautiful son ‘, he said with a chuckle. 

‘ I love you so much Lance ‘, Allura breathed as she looked back at him. 

‘ I love you more ’, he sighed as he laid his lips tender on hers. 

 

~ The feast ~

‘ I mean, seriously, though, Earth has come a long way. It’s a hub for all alien activity now that my dad’s stabilized his Teludav technology’, Pidge said. 

‘ That makes travel on the Atlas much easier. We’ll be able to reach many more sectors with the improved mobility. Not to mention the supplies we’ll save with the shorter journey ‘, Shiro added as he took a sip of wine. 

‘ Yeah yeah We’ll have so much more room for the cooking ingredients. People are just so much easier to reason with when they’re full ‘, Hunk added and turned to Lance and Allura ‘ I hope you guys are going to take over soon because this seemed way easier when you did this Allura ‘, he said making them chuckle. 

‘ Sorry Hunk but for now we really want to spend as much time as we can with Alfor ‘, Lance said and looked at Allura. 

‘ Yeah and with each other, right? One at a time huh ‘, Keith said with a smirk as he looked at Lance’s red face. 

‘ And how about you Keith? Where is your wife ?’, Lance joked as he looked at his mate. 

‘ Uhm well ‘, he started as he stared at his plate ‘, I wanted to tell you guys something ‘, he breathed as everyone looked at him. 

‘ Oh my you have met someone ‘, Allura breathed with a smile. 

‘ Well I did but I did that a long time ago and well not I have just realized now how much that person means to me ‘, he said and stood up. He walked over to Shiro who stood up as well. 

‘ Keith I –‘, Shiro started but was cut off but Keith. 

‘ Look, we have talked about this but Shiro you don’t seem to realize how much you mean to me. I don’t even know where to start explaining my feelings for you’, he continued as he earned a gasp from his friends at the table. 

‘ Shiro, you are the light of my life and you have been that since the first day I met you. I don’t care about what everyone else thinks about us. I only care about what you think’, he stated as he looked at the man ‘, Shiro, I love you’. 

Everyone held their breath as Shiro looked at Keith and he finally came to the realization he should have made years ago. 

‘ Keith, I love you too’, he breathed as he moved in and kissed his soulmate causing the whole table to erupt in cheers as the two had finally admitted it was more than a friendship.

‘ Whoah Whoah Whoah hold up ‘, Lance exclaimed making the lovebirds break their kiss, ‘ How could I have not known you too are… are… ‘, he stuttered making everyone chuckle. 

‘ Oh Lance you will always be the daft one of us ‘, Pidge said making everyone laugh. 

‘ I am not !’, he exclaimed as he plopped down in his seat. 

‘ Yes you are ‘, they all said in unison. 

‘ Let’s toast ‘, Coran said as he stood up making everyone grab their glasses ‘, I want to toast on the fact that through all this time of war we have found family, love and peace and spread that throughout the entire universe and most of all to ourselves’, he said making everyone smile. 

‘ To family’, Allura stated looking at the others and rested her eyes on the father of her beloved son. 

‘ To love ‘, Keith stated looking at Shiro who was already staring at him. 

‘ To the Universe ‘, Hunk stated making everyone look at each other. 

‘ To the Universe ‘, they all stated. 

 

~ five years later on Altea ~

‘Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Emperor Keith Kogane of Daibazaal and Takashi Shirogane in marriage’, Coran stated, ‘Do you, Emperor Keith of Daibazaal, take Takashi Shirogane as our lawfully wedded husband ‘, he asked. 

Keith looked at the man in front of him, the one he loved with every beat of this heart. 

‘ I do ‘. 

‘ And do you Takashi Shirogane, take Keith Kogane emperor of Daibazaal, as your lawfully wedded husband?’, Coran asked with a smile turning to Shiro who was looking at his significant other. 

‘ I do ‘. 

‘ I hereby pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Shirogane! You may kiss your husband’, Coran announced. The two men looked at each other and laid their lips on the others as cheers erupted from all their friends and family around them. They broke their kiss and looked at one another with nothing but love and passion. 

During the feast, everyone was dancing and laughing but most of all celebrating that the past five years only consisted of peace and love for one another. Keith looked at his husband who was staring at people the partying with a huge smile on his face. 

‘ What are you thinking about ?’, Keith asked as he grabbed his hand. 

‘ Just how did this even all happen? ‘, Shiro breathed making them both think about the journey and how it all started with the Blue Lion on Earth a few years ago. 

‘ I don’t know but I am glad it did ‘, Keith said as he let out a sigh and looked at his friends. Hunk and Shay who were dancing, Pidge and her father who were laughing about probably a bad pun Pidge made, Coran and Romelle who were doing a staring contest, Lance and a pregnant Allura who were admiring their now almost six-year-old son. Keith looked back at Shiro seeing tears had formed in his eyes as he watched the beautiful display in front of him. 

‘ I am glad we are together now ‘, Keith said making Shiro turn back to him. 

‘ Together at last ‘, Shiro breathed as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

‘ Together for ever ‘, Keith said as he leaned in to kiss his husband.


End file.
